ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
UNVER (Underground Network Viewer and Emergeny Response) (Project D)
UNVER (Underground Network Viewer and Emergency Response) is a construction company responsible for rebuilding destroyed cities and create underground structures. They are the first organization to know of Ultraman Dent and the underground community. They first appeared in Project D. History UNVER originally started as one of the United Nations plans to create more areas for the humans to live at. After quite some time, the project turned into an independent company due to the UN budget cuts. During this time, UNVER started the construction of underground settlements. While working on their first underground settlement, they met the Victorians, who immedietly requested an alliance with them. While having no idea on what's going one underground, they accepted the terms in exchange for a large, empty space for their underground settlement. With the construction going at full speed, they're sure that they can complete 4 shelters by 2020. When the Dettonians were attacked by the Underground People, they uncovered a sleeping Ultra near a Dettonian temple. With the help of Ultraman Victory, they managed to reawaken the giant and saved the Dettonians. UNVER's first underground shelter is nearing completion and will be used exclusively by the Ultras. Equipment *UNVER Safety Suit: A suit used by the construction workers that protects them against debris, fire, electricity, and ice. **UNVER Hazard Suit: A suit used during certain occassions. It is designed to protect the user from poison gas, smoke, RNBC weapons, and explosions. *UNVER Safety Vest: A vest worn over the UNVER Safety Suit. It provides extra protection against explosions. *UNVER Safety Helmet: A helmet used by the construction workers. It is resistant to cracks and rust. *UNVER Dev-Com: A multi-function item used to communicate between members or workers, scan the environment and look through the internet. *UNVER Pistol: A pistol only used by the main UNVER members. It can fire proton rounds and flare rounds. Mechas *Land Cruiser: The Land Cruiser is a vehicle that is used by UNVER for both construction and combat. The Land Cruiser can change between forms, each with their own purposes. **Land Cruiser Kratos: The Land Cruiser Kratos is one of the 3 combinations of the Land Cruiser. It is designed to be a ground scanner and as fast transport in construction mode and carry quadruple 50 mm Proton AA guns in Combat Mode. **Land Cruiser Manticore: The Land Cruiser Manticore is one of the 3 combinations of the Land Cruiser. It is designed to dig through the underground quickly in construction mode and carry a Photon Zero Cannon in Combat Mode. **Land Cruiser Pandora: The Land Cruiser Pandora is one of the 3 combinations of the Land Cruiser. It is designed to carry heavy objects in construction mode and carry a 152 mm neutron shell lobbing howitzer in Combat Mode. Construction Vehicles *UNVER Bulldozer: Armored bulldozers used extensively by UNVER. They are nicknamed 'Gomora Horns' by the construction workers. *UNVER Crane: Mobile cranes used extensively by UNVER. They are nicknamed 'Gudon Whips' by the construction workers. *UNVER Excavator: Excavators used extensively by UNVER. They are nicknamed 'Baltan Claws' by the construction workers. *UNVER Tunnel Boring Machine: Tunnel drilling machines used to build the underground shelters. They are nicknamed 'Gubila Drills' by the construction workers. Members *Rei: Rei is the leader of UNVER and she is in charge of the construction of every House. She rarely interacts with the workers but is friendly towards the main UNVER members. *Daichi Ozora: A member of UNVER sent by the Alchemy Stars to assist the construction of the underground shelters. He is a pacifist and rarely drives the mechas used by UNVER. *Sally Waltz: A female member of UNVER who is responsible for commanding the workers. *Hikaru Raido: A geology expert and architect. He is responsible for foreseeing the construction of House 1. Underground Shelters Sometimes called 'Houses', these structures are designed as a way to expand the human settlement without causing environmental damage. So far, only 1 shelter is almost complete. *House 1: The first Underground Shelter built by UNVER. It is specifically designed as the house and base of the Project D Ultramen. Trivia *UNVER's name is based on an organization in Ultraman X that is only mentioned in critical situations. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Sentinel 72